Atlas AS7-D
Background The sight of BattleMechs lumbering across the terrain is a familiar one among the worlds of the Inner Sphere. Nevertheless, the sight of an AS7-D Atlas still manages to make even experienced MechWarriors break out in a sweat and brings the bitter taste of bile to their mouths. The Atlas was designed as a last-ditch attempt to ensure the superiority of the Star League's Regular Army over the growing armies of the House Lords. It was an understandable reaction to the Cameron edicts passed from 2751 to 2761 by the High Council, which permitted the five Lords to double the size of their personal armies. General Kerensky himself set down the specifications for the Atlas. He said it should be "a 'Mech as powerful as possible, as impenetrable as possible, and as ugly and foreboding as conceivable, so that fear itself will be our ally." Affiliation - Inner Sphere Model Type - AS7-D Atlas Class - Assault Crew - 1 MDC By Location Head - 350 Reinforced Pilots Compartment - 150 Main Torso - 1500 Arms - 500ea Hands - 200ea Legs - 700ea Feet - 300ea A/C 20 - 100 LRM20 - 50 Medium Laser (4) - 30ea SRM6 - 45 Note - the head can only be hit by a called shot and is -3 to strike. Armour - stops up to and including all standard 7.62mm rounds Speed Running - 54 kph Statistics Weight - 100 tons PS - equal to a 77 supernatural Cargo - Minimal space for personal items and weapons Power System - Vlar 300 Fusion powerplant Cost - 9 626 000 c-bills Weapons Weapon Type - A/C 20 (1 right torso) Range - 900m Damage - 5d6x10+20 Rate Of Fire - 2 per melee Payload - 10 Bonuses - na Weapon Type - LRM 20 (1 left torso) Range - 2100m Damage - 5d4x10+20 Rate Of Fire - 3 per melee Payload - 12 Bonuses/Penalties - -1 strike under 600m, -2 under 400m, -3 under 200m (not cumulative), Can be fired indirectly Weapon Type - Medium Laser (4, 1 per arm, 2 rear main torso) Range - 900m Damage - 2d4x10 Rate Of Fire - 4 per melee Payload - unlimited Bonuses - na Weapon Type - SRM 6 (1 left torso) Range - 900m Damage - 3d4x10+5 Rate Of Fire - 4 per melee Payload - 15 Bonuses - na Bonuses and Penalties Use Robot Combat Training Lift - 77 tons, Carry - 38.5 tons Punch - 1d6x10+17 Kick - 2d4x10+27 Restrained Punch - 2d6+3 Body Block - 6d6+3 Systems of Note Combat Computer - Identifies friendly and enemy units, types, and classes. Range 3km Radar - Detects friendly or enemy units in the surrounding area. Affected by terrain. range - 10km Target Interlocking Circuits - These allow you to link weapons together in order to fire them at the same time. Each weapon still needs a separate to-hit roll. This system give syou 3 "circuits" to set up which can be rearranged as needed at teh cots of 2 melee actions. Damage Monitor - This system gives the pilot a detailed reading of their units status and damage situation including ammunition counters and diagnostics. It can also give a rough readout of enemy units status in regards tho their damage and functionality status. Ejection System - Once the head is reduced to zero and the pilots compartment is reduced to zero, the pilot is automatically ejected in order to save them. Once propelled skyward out of the ruined mech, they parachute safely to the ground. References Used Sarna.net masterunitlist.info Battletech Technical Manual 3025 (FASA)